Break and Enter
by NameForsaken
Summary: Yang gets home from a long day of training and studying, only to find Sun hanging out in her dorm. (Mention of Bumblebee)


**A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry it's been such a long time since I've last updated... well, anything in general. Been super busy with some of my own writing projects, but here's a cute little RP-turned-fic I wrote with my partner, Kitty Lux. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a long day for Yang as she headed down the corridor, stretching her muscles and cracking her back. Sparring, Grimm, coursework, Dust, coursework, hand to hand, coursework, coursework, and coursework. Oh, how she hated exam season.

"The quicker this month is over the better," the blonde muttered with a tired yawn. "Heh. A nap sounds good right about now, too..."

Finally arriving at the entrance to her dorm, Yang pulled out her Scroll to scan her way in only to realise it was already unlocked. She froze. Ruby was getting ice cream with Penny - however the hell that worked. Weiss and Blake were treating Pyrrha to tea at their favourite little shop. Her team weren't even at Beacon, let alone in their dorm... Either Weiss was going to kill Ruby, or...

"Dammit, Sun!" she shouted as she opened the door to find Sun lounging on Blake's bed, a packet of Cheez-Its hanging from his tail. "WHAT THE HELL HAVE WE TOLD YOU ABOUT NOT DOING THAT!?"

"What?" he said innocently, his mouth still covered in crumbs - evidence of the chips that weren't even his to begin with. "Your room has aircon..." He glanced at the open window. "And a window that opens."

Yang groaned and rolled her eyes. "Blake is so going to kill you..." she said tiredly as she closed the door behind her.

Sun watched nonchalantly as Yang kicked off her boots and started walking toward Blake's bed. She stopped right at the edge, planting her hands on her hips and peering down at the other blonde.

"Want one?" Sun said with a grin, extending his tail to offer Yang a cracker.

The brawler furrowed her brow, swatting away the bag of snacks. "I want to take a nap."

Sun raised an eyebrow. "I'm not stopping you, am I?"

"If you think I'm going to bother climbing into my own bed while I'm this exhausted, you don't know me too well."

The Faunus smirked, finally pushing himself up into a sitting position. "Well, this is your bed, too. All you have to do is ask me to move."

Yang scowled down at the chiseled blonde - a test worse than studying Dust, fighting Emerald, three Ursi, and six Beowolves, and writing a huge thesis on combat theory. "Move, now!"

Sun just tutted away predictably. "That's no way to ask a gentleman to move. Where are your manners?" he asked teasingly and Yang simply scoffed.

"Gentleman? Manners? Sun, you're wearing ripped jeans and a black shirt with the collar popped up." Sun went to respond only to be cut off. "And you're technically _breaking and entering_." He tried again and Yang simply continued. "And eating my sister's cheesy crackers."

"Fair point," he finally surrendered. "But still, I told you to _ask_ me to move." Emphatically, Sun crossed his ankles and stretched out. "Now do you want these Cheez-Its or not?"

Yang sighed, pulling out her Scroll to check the time. Her teammates would be back before too long, and if she was going to take a nap, it was going to be now or never.

"Okay, fine, if you're not going to get up, then can you at least move over?"

Sun smiled. "Only because you asked so nicely." He shimmied over toward the wall, curling his tail over his stomach to give Yang enough room.

The busty blonde wasted no time in settling down, plopping onto the mattress and sending Sun a couple of inches in the air.

"Whoa, easy there, Killer," Sun laughed as he made himself comfortable once more, resting his arms behind his head.

Yang turned to look at him with a questioning look, only for her gaze to land on the bag of crackers. "Alright, pass them over. They are Xiao Long property, after all."

"Xiao Long?" Sun asked, skeptically gazing at Yang. "I thought you said these Cheez-Its belong to _Ruby_."

Her patience wearing thin, Yang simply reached out and snatched the snacks right out of Sun's greedy tail grasp. "Yeah, I did, and she owes me roughly thirteen years worth."

Sun let out a laugh as Yang crunched her way through the first cheesy treat. "So how's Blake been doing?"

He didn't need to say anymore. The question alone said more than any explanation or follow-up could. Yang tensed at it before realizing that, for the first time since Blake disappeared at The Docks, she could relax. Adam was dead. He was gone. And Blake... "She's doing okay. Just busy with exams like the rest of us. She's... She'll be fine."

"Good, good, that's... that's good." Sun's hesitant, cautiously chosen words continued to paint the picture. As often as he'd swung around to Vale in the last few months, and as much time as he'd spent lazing around the RWBY dorm, he had yet to get that alone time with Blake. He missed her. More than that, he loved her. Whether that was now just as a friend remained to be seen.

"She'll be here soon. And I am not defending you from her returning home to find her girlfriend sharing a bed with a smoking hot blonde dude who has gotten crumbs and cheese marks all over her pillow and bedsheets."

Sun gave Yang a cocky grin. "You think I'm smoking hot?"

Yang smirked. "Don't go getting any ideas."

He raised his hands defensively. "What, me? Of course not. I just wanted to make sure I heard you correctly."

Yang gave Sun another casual look over before simply smiling again. "Tanned body, nice abs, statuesque physique, great hair, can punch out anyone who isn't me, nice style, doesn't flail around on the back of my bike like an imbecile. I've definitely seen worse." She edged closer. "But you're no Blake."

Sun gave Yang a little shove. "Tease!" he said in faux offense and Yang just laughed.

"What?" she asked. "You didn't see that coming? You should know better than anyone that looks are at the bottom of my list."

"Oh, and my personality is dull and boring as well?" he asked - this time sounding genuinely offended. Yang merely laughed again.

"No, no, that's not it. Not at all!" She continued laughing.

"Then what's so unromantic about me?" he asked, now with a smile of his own. Yang simple poked him in the forehead.

"You're me," she rolled back over, resting her head. "But worse."

Sun feigned offense. " _Worse_? My jokes are much better! And way less predictable!"

Yang chuckled quietly to herself. "Jokes are only funny when they're not meant to be funny. Hence why everyone loves my sense of humor."

"You're going to be a great dad."

"What, moms can't tell bad jokes?"

Sun popped a few crackers into his mouth, responding to Yang's question mid-chew. "A'course dey do, ut tey're not 'alled Nom jokes."

Yang cringed at the sound of Sun's muffled chewing. "You better not be getting crumbs on the sheets."

Sun swallowed. "I take that back, you're definitely starting to sound like my mom."

Yang rolled over. "Wait, you mean you actually have a mom?"

He grunted. "Just because I don't talk about my parents, it doesn't mean they don't exist."

Yang hummed to herself. "Well you can talk about them now, right?" she asked and Sun coughed, joking on his crackers before finally matching to swallow them down, beating his chest with his fist after doing so.

"W-Well there's not much to tell..." he replied, struck with a sudden bout of nerves. "Like what?"

Yang's eyes glanced back toward Sun, spying him sitting up behind her out of the corner of her left one. "I don't know..." she finally responded, treading carefully in case she had just broached a sour topic. "How old are they? When did they get married? What's your dad's favourite comic book?"

Sun, in an effort to curb his nerves, pawed another cracker and took a bite, speaking with a mouthful. Yang could briefly make out that his mom was 34... meaning she had Sun when she herself was seventeen. His father was... something. Thirty something? Forty something? Either way he wasn't a comic book guy. Apparently the duo never actually got married. Marriage was a dead concept over in Vacuo, the too formal certificates and name changes seen as meaningless fluff in the grand scheme of passion and love. She respected that.

"Your mom was only seventeen, huh?" she asked, homing in on the one piece she thought might lead to an interesting story.

Finishing his cracker, Sun wiped his mouth before speaking. "Yeah. One hell of a screw up on her part. She wanted to be a Huntress. Probably would've basically been like you if she didn't, y'know, have me. Anyway, she and my father were childhood friends turned lovers, he was scared he'd never see her again if she went to the academy, and one thing led to another... If only he knew that one night would lead him to spend his entire life with her..."

"So they get along okay, then?" Yang asked, continuingly to tread cautiously.

"Oh yeah, they're still best friends. My parents wouldn't have it any other way, honestly." Sun shrugged. "Ya know, besides the being Huntsmen stuff. But that's what I'm here for! I can become the Huntsman my parents weren't able to be."

Yang frowned. "Are... are you only doing this for your parents?"

Sun shook his head. "Of course not! All of this training, being out on the field, helping you guys with that White Fang stuff? Sure, it had its ups and downs, but it was still a blast. Not everyone gets to be a hero at the end of the day, and even though I'm not quite there yet, I hope I get to be someday soon."

Yang's lips etched up into a warm smile. "You are a hero, Sun. If you weren't there for Blake when Torchwick and the White Fang were going after her, who knows what would've happened to her? And when the rest of the world fled from Beacon when it was under attack, you stayed to help fight. That's pretty heroic in my book."

Sun let out a thoughtful hum. "Maybe, I guess... Thanks, Yang." He turned back to her with a wink. "Don't let Blake catch you being all mushy to me, though. She might think you've got a thing for me."

Yang rolled her eyes and slapped the boy's leg closest to her. "In your dreams, Monkey Boy."

"If it makes you feel any better, you're not the only one," Sun joked, or at least tried to. Yang stiffened beside him and slowly rolled back over.

"Y-You're kidding, right?" she said, suddenly taking one step out of her own comfort zone. Sun just gave a Cheshire grin.

"Knew you were just an innocent little sunflower beneath all of that bravado." He tried playing it cool, taking a lazy, cocksure glance at the back of his hand... only to realise he hadn't actually clarified. "Oh, and no. No one else is in my fantas-dreams, dreams! N-Not like you are either, like..."

Now blazing red, Sun just looked down in shame, his own awkwardness getting the better of him. Looking to break the tension, and suddenly falling back into place beside Sun, Yang did the only thing she genuinely wanted to: She giggled. Actually giggled.

"Man, you're terrible at this," she shot back before smiling. "If I ever dream of you, I'll be sure to let you know..."

With that, Yang settled down, leaving a slightly uncomfortable, still failing to recover Sun to just sit there beside her as she closed her eyes. He glanced down at her and bit his lip. He might have been joking, seeking to break the ever-confident Yang's façade and find the girl that Blake always knew lay beneath, but now that he thought about it, she really was beautiful. "Blake's a lucky girl..." he said without thinking and Yang's eyes shot back open.

"Nah. She's just everything I ever wanted," she replied softly and let them flutter back shut. Her mind stayed empty for but the briefest of moment before she considered what had actually happened. She had came home exhausted and aching, wanting only to sleep, and she came home to the mild annoyance of Sun inviting himself in... So how the hell had she relaxed, forgotten her troubles, and just... enjoyed his company? How had they talked away the last fifteen minutes? Why was sleep suddenly second to hearing more about Sun's life?

"Hey, Sun?" He simply hummed in recognition. "Are you... happy?" she asked and Sun scrunched his brow and gave a confused grunt. "Like, right now... are you happy?"

Sun looked over at Yang with narrowed eyes, surprised by the question. After thinking about it for a moment, he let out an airy breath, and gave the brawler a small smile. "I'm content."

Yang nodded. "That's good... I just... hope you can find something that truly makes you happy, y'know?"

He smiled. "I've still got my whole life ahead of me, Yang. And I'm enjoying everything I already have. I'm not upset or anything... Right now, I'm not too worried about finding _that thing_."

Yang smiled. "Yeah? Well maybe you can have enough solo adventures for the both of us?" she asked. "For some reason, I get the feelings I'll be doing a lot of running in a pair in the future."

The monkey Faunus simply patted Yang on the shoulder. "You just focus on keeping Blake happy, and I'll tell you a thousand stories in a thousand silly voices. How about that?"

Yang laughed. "That sounds like a win-win," she said as Sun smirked.

"Kind of the point," he simply responded softly. "So... when are they getting back?" he asked after a short silence and Yang just groaned, shifting her weight to pull out her Scroll. Glancing up at the bright screen she simply ummed and erred to herself before finally answering.

"About forty minutes, I think?" she replied and Sun finally stretched and in a single moment, and bounce of her mattress, she found Sun smiling down from her bunk.

"Then you better get some sleep. From what I hear Blake's the kind of girl that never shuts up."

Yang snorted and rolled her eyes, but nevertheless rolled over, cuddling into the pillow and taking advantage of the warmth left behind by Sun. "Next time you decide to break and enter... could you use a different pillow? There's barely a trace of Blake left."

After a brief pause, Sun give a short coo. "Aww, that's adorable!" he said loudly before being cut off.

"Shut up!" she shouted. "It's lavender and it helps me sleep!"

Yang didn't get a response.


End file.
